A little moment
by Hally362
Summary: Serie de Drabbles casi sin argumento en honor al amor en sí. Muy dulce
1. Doubt

**1**

Por primera vez, después de muchos tiempo y demasiados descansos obligados, volvía a estar donde debía: En un caso junto a Hisoka.

Debía admitir que había extrañado esas palabras, los casos y todo el estrés que conllevaba lo anterior. Aunque no se le daba muy bien convivir con nuditos musculares en su espalda a causa del poco descanso y eso de romperse la cabeza (Y otras partes del cuerpo, literalmente, a veces, pero qué importaba. Era un shinigami, no podía volver a morir por más graves que fuesen las heridas).

No sabía porqué pero todo aquello había dejado de importar.

No es que fuese precisamente atento ni nada así, de hecho la mayoría de las cosas le traían sin cuidado. PERO con su trabajo siempre había sido distinto. Si bien las cosas no le interesaban en demasía, si le importaba predecir y cumplir el final de cada una de sus misiones (Almas salvadas, ese debía ser el final. Siempre.).

Curiosamente desde la aparición de Kurosaki todo había tomado un rumbo diferente.

Ahora estaba bastante incómodo, porque estaba cerca de él, compartiendo una cama por cosa del destino (Típico: La única habitación libre del hotel. Y con cama matrimonial) y no podía decirle, no podía ni siquiera tocarlo por temor a verse demasiado directo.

También estaba incómodo porque pensaba en exceso…

¿El rubio podría tomarse en buen modo sus sentimientos? ¿Podría confiar completamente en él? ¿Cuándo lo tocase (Si es que llegaba a hacerlo…) le recordaría a Hisoka las caricias de aquel que tanto había destrozado?

Ese era su temor más grande.

No podía permitírselo.

Cualquier cosa que causara un daño al menor, y que fuese provocada por él, sería simplemente el pecado más grande, una falla imperdonable que no soportaría.

Rió de sí mismo.

Era tan mayor, y aún así tan inmaduro, tan cobarde…

-Deja de moverte, Tsuzuki. No me dejas dormir- Le regañó el de ojos esmeralda con voz adormilada.

Dejó de moverse por completo. Quedó boca arriba, mirando el techo y suspirando sin saber qué hacer para calmarse.

Tal vez si…

-¿Hisoka?-

-…Dime- Murmuró el otro, más dormido que despierto.

-…Yo…¿Puedo abrazarte?-

El shinigami de ojos violeta se percató de que Kurosaki aguantó la respiración unos segundos antes de voltearse a verlo. Aparentemente ya estaba muy despierto.

¿Le había molestado? Si, probablemente.

Abrió la boca para disculparse cuando el rubio alzó levemente las sábanas, dándole la pauta para que rodeara su cuerpo. Tembló levemente al hacerlo.

El pequeño se limitó a recargar la cabeza muy suavecito (Casi imperceptible) en el pecho de Tsuzuki.

-Buenas noches, Tsuzuki-

Hubo algo en el tono de voz que le hizo sentirse feliz.

-Buenas noches, Soka-chan-


	2. Feeling

**2**

Había empezado a dejarse hacer desde hacía realmente muy poco.

Ser empata le obligaba a mantenerse a cierta distancia de las personas para no sentirse entrometido al averiguar (Sin desearlo, obviamente) toda emoción que se presentaba en el cuerpo de su interlocutor.

En especial, había momentos donde odiaba esa capacidad suya aún más que la mayoría del tiempo. Esos momentos eran cuando iban a un caso y se encontraban con gente repulsiva de sentimientos muy negativos que, invariablemente, terminaban afectándole también.

Él no era normal. Cargaba con la peor de las maldiciones: Tener que controlar las emociones ajenas que invadían su cuerpo, cuando ni siquiera podía con las propias.

Pero había…había cierto momento donde no odiaba tanto su poder, donde incluso le parecía agradable.

Ese momento era cuando Tsuzuki lo abrazaba., cuando los brazos del shinigami de ojos violetas le decían "Te amo" en un mejor idioma que el que podría salir de sus labios.

Era agradable como los sentimientos del mayor eran cálidos y le provocaban una sensación de bienestar que nunca había conocido fuera de esos brazos.

Amaba a Tsuzuki por amarlo de esa manera.

Sinceramente no sabía que otras maneras había, no conocía mucho respecto al amor, pero conocía la forma en que lo amaba su compañero. Y siempre sería más que suficiente.

Se dejaba abrazar de vez en cuando porque incluso que le acariciara la cabeza le causaba esa delicada corriente eléctrica, tan agradable como perturbadora.

Ahora dependía completamente de ese abrazo al terminar el trabajo, dependía de prestar atención a como se sentía el otro y de no bloquear su poder cuando estaba con él.

Estar enamorado le hacia sentirse un poco patético.

Lo bueno es que aún no llegaba al punto de suplicarle. Aunque estaba seguro de que llegaría a esa situación si no le abrazaba en unos 20 minutos…

-¡SOKA-CHAN¡Buenos días!- Saludó el castaño técnicamente cayéndole encima.

Afortunadamente Tsuzuki siempre sabía cuando ser encimoso.


	3. Jealous

_Dedicado a NoNa-Kawaii_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**3**

Watari nunca había visto a nadie querer tanto.

Puede que Tatsumi estuviese enamorado de Tsuzuki _(¡Como tantos otros!_ Pensó levemente irritado) pero su obsesión por verlo feliz impedía que la conexión fuese mutua, porque mientras el de mirada amatista daba algo, el otro daba aún más, haciendo imposible un equilibrio. En cambio, el empata parecía saber ser egoísta cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba. Daba lo que se le daba en una medida que Tsuzuki parecía encontrar justa.

Quizá fue eso lo que le hizo fijarse aún más en el pequeño rubio.

Además, lo consideraba frágil y Watari, aunque no se notase mucho, era de sobreproteger las cosas que parecían poder romperse. Eso incluía material de laboratorio, ropa, e incluso compañeros de trabajo.

Ahora mismo ese compañero de trabajo acababa de despertar y él (Watari) no sabía que hacía abrazándolo cuando eso era algo permitido únicamente al protegido de Suzaku.

Tsuzuki era tan afortunado al tener una razón como él para "vivir"… No estaba celoso (_¡Obviamente!_), pero Hisoka era lindo, tierno y realmente amaba a su compañero…

Repentinamente, Hisoka se tenso.

-Perdón¿Te incomodé?-  
-No…No es eso.- La mirada jade del chico se tiñó de curiosidad al enfrentar la del shinigami mayor.  
-Eh… ¿Algún mal sentimiento?- Watari sonrió un tanto nervioso y el otro negó.  
-Es que…fue raro-  
-¿Raro?-  
-Watari-san¿Se siente mal?- Sus miradas seguían fijas la una en la otra.  
-Un poco triste porque están aquí los dos- Desvió finalmente la mirada hacia la cama de Tsuzuki, quien dormía profundamente.  
-No fue como un sentimiento de tristeza. Era algo más.-

El científico rió falsamente mientras lo abrazaba un poco más fuerte.

-No pienses demasiado en eso. Ahora preocúpate sólo de recuperarte¿de acuerdo?- Después de esas palabras, lo soltó y se sentó en la cama del herido, acariciándole la cabeza sin encontrar mucha reacción del menor.

Hisoka se había movido un poco para poder ver a Tsuzuki, esperando que despertase.

…Tal vez sí estaba un poco celoso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Notas de la autora¡Uh, hace mucho que no escribía! Pero es que tuve algunos problemas con mi musa y eso…  
Anyway :D Sentí la inspiración en los dedos.

¡Siempre quise hacer un WatariXHisoka! Y aunque también incluyo levemente TatsumiXTsuzuki y TsuzukiXHisoka, me siento feliz con el fruto del deseo acumulado por…meses XD

La verdad no sé si continuaré escribiendo porque soy increíblemente inconstante, pero yo espero que si. Tengo algunas ideas para seguir.

Oh…por cierto…No me gusta mucho tratar a Tsuzuki-san, no porque no me caiga bien, sino porque me es difícil hacerlo, por eso es posible que (En el remoto caso de que me salgan más drabbles de Yami No Matsuei…) esto se convierta en un TodosXHisoka XD. Si alguien puede ayudarme con Tsuzuki, me haría bien.

Uh…que notas de autora tan largas…

¡Cuídense!


End file.
